inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErzaTitaniaScarlet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yagami Reina page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 21:35, 28 March 2011. Hello! Welcome, it's cool to know someone with a DigiDestined's name. Do you know Digimon Wiki or Fairy Tail Wiki? If you don't, I think you would like to. A last thing: where are you from? (Just curious). ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Yes!!! I have watched both and I might edit on them in the future. I usually vsit Fary Tail wiki and Digimon wiki when I am confused. And about where I am from, I am from Hawaii!!! 2:55, April 9, 2011. Thank you Mr. Tailed Fox! Hmm.... Hi! :D Hey, it's says in your profile that you like pokemon :) What do you like in pokemon? Anime? Game? Manga? ^_^ Though one more thing, please don't add the Raimon Enemies category please, if there should be a category for some things like the "bad guys" it should probably be the word antagonists (though the category Antagonists doesn't exist yet though :P) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 00:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Well...in Pokemon I like te anime, though I haven't seen the latest episodes yet, oh and I like the games too. I heard that there was a manga for pokemon, but I haven't read it yet. And okay, I won't add the category for it, wai, by the way, that means you deleted it right? If not, I'll go check right now and remove it. Peace>3!!! 1:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh...about deleting pages and categories, only admins can do that, i'm a rollback (can undo/revert edits easily) Wait you watch FAIRY TAIL?! :D I also watch it! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I know! It's great!! Fairy Tail is my second favorite anime!!! 20:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fav and etc.... Hey, i got more info about the new members of Raimon (GO) ^_^ Also feel free to create the Antagonists Category, also mostly yes! Fideo is my favorite ^_^ though i'm starting to like Matsukaze Tenma :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Thank you sooooo much! Arigatou!!! Hi! Hi! You watch Fairy Tail and Soul Eater too? O_O It's cool to see someone watching Fairy Tail too, so don't mind me :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess there's the ones I mentioned on my user page, and a few others I forgot mentioning like: D-Gray Man (was that the title?), Pandora Hearts, Shugo Chara... e.t.c so yeah :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Well it's fixed right now. Well anyways want to know how to undo vandalism even if you're not a rollback? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Another note Well... please do not add photos that are already in the wiki, like the picture of kidou without his google, there's already a photo of that in here. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing and Hissatsu I've seen that you usually edit a page so many times in a few minutes or so. Please use the Preview button first instead of editing it over and over again. In the game, hissatsu techniques are divided into four groups: Shoot, Dribble, Block, and Catch. So please don't put Catch tecniques in Block hissatsu category. Sumeragi Maki Hi, my name is Fernanda and I'm a girl xD. I do not watch much anime, even if only Inazuma Eleven, and I would travel to the United States, England and Japan (I live in Brazil), and about dreams, well, many have not yet defined... and also hope we can be great friends ^ ^ Oh, and if something is spelled wrong because I'm using a translator Visit please! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mizuki_Raimon/Game_Sprites_OP Please can you check this out, and comment please? Re: Hi!! I'm not only a favorite, but I like the Kazemaru Ichirouta, Suzuno Fuusuke and of course, Sumeragi Maki Images Please avoid uploading such low quality images. If you can't provide better ones, just let someone else upload them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 23:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Note! Hey! It's not so usual for me writing something really serious.. O_O but can you try to use the preview button when editing a page? I see that when you're adding photos to the galleries, the edits stack on top one another, so can you use the preview button instead? Thanks! (I'm not always this serious) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 07:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, it's okay! But just remember that as a note for further edits (And I know how you feel when you're using a computer something like that :)) :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you should check this when uploading photos :) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Licensing_of_Photos [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Category Songs Could you explain it further in what you meant. Also when leaving a message, do not leave a message on my archive since i won't receive it, so instead leave a message on my current talk page. (P.S. Good work on Danball Senki Wiki :) Too bad i don't watch it though >_< Too many anime on my list to watch >_<) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sure you can. Anyways goodluck! P.S. Zaizen is the prime minister?! Wow O_O Well, its to be expected i guess since both inazuma eleven and danball senki are from the level 5 company. Also ask the wiki site for a spotlight since it's a new anime. You can ask for a spotlight here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu Tactics To be trutfull, it would be nice if there were hissatsu tactic pages but it would be better if you ask Genda Koujirou about that since she was the one who deleted most of the Hissatsu Tactic pages. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu As long as you follow the appropriate templates, you are free to do pages on what you want. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Update about the Activeness: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) How are you? I haven't seen you around anymore.... How's it been? Are you busy lately? Or are you starting to edit on other wikis? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 04:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC)